Elzeroth: Twisted Secrets
by koolcat75
Summary: In the farthest corners of the earth lies the land of Perth. At first, the nation seems to be doing well, for it has a secret to help it flourish. But that's not the only secret it holds, as Carris Rutherford quickly discovers...


"Father, I'm leaving now!" I call over my shoulder. As the door slams shut behind me, I hear his muffled goodbye. Along the road to the town of Aken, I take in the beauty of this early summer's day. Sparrows swoop and soar in the clear blue sky, the trees burst with leaves, and daffodils line the dirt path I tread on. To my sides, meadows dotted with dandelions and daffodils stretch out as far as I can see.

My family, along with a few others, lives on the outskirts of town. Most businesses are located within Aken, like the bakery and marketplace; however, my father held his shoe-mending business in our own home because we could not afford the high shop rentals in town. Usually, my trips into town were due to a lack of groceries. But today I was on a different mission.

I pluck a daffodil from the ground and blow on it, watching the fluffy white seeds drift away in the breeze. A flash of red catches the corner of my eye, and I whip around to encounter a red fox - the official animal of our nation, Perth. For awhile, the fox and I stare at each other. Then it drops its lemon-yellow eyes and bounds away. I let out a breath of relief and continue on my way. Red foxes are docile towards humans, but previous attacks have been known.

The gates of town finally come into view, and the dirt path transforms into cobblestone streets lined with rows of shops. The air is filled with the hustle and bustle of town life – shouts, chatter, creaking horse-carts. I stream through the crowds of people, passing by the bakery, the school, and the hospital. Ever since I was born, the hospital has been the most prominent building in town. It was not only big, air-conditioned, and the result of most of our tax money.

It was also the source of the most important medicine known to mankind – Elixir.

The potion was named after one of our nation's greatest heroes, Walter Elixir. It was said that in Perth's earlier days, he was the greatest doctor and scientist in the whole land. When the fifth king of Perth was dying, he called upon Walter and requested that he create a medicine to cure him of old age. The people of Perth doubted that such a medicine could be created, but Walter proved them wrong. He created the Elixir – a potion that could reverse the effects of old age and preserved the youth of life.

Unfortunately, the fifth king of Perth died by the time he finished making it. For some strange reason, Walter hid the Elixir recipe (some say he wanted to prevent disastrous circumstances), and it was not found until many centuries later by our current president – President Black. Now hospitals all over the country keep and prescribe this life-preserving potion. Rumour has it that President Black found it 2 centuries ago and has used its youth preserving ability to stay in power.

This is the secret of our nation. Due to the Elixir, no one ever dies. Yet more and more people are born every day.

Because of this, Perth is getting over-populated. President Black proposed a solution to Perth's over-population by stating that they found a new land somewhere to the Southwest of Perth. Its name is Elzeroth, and every year, a group of people are sent to populate the land. "It is a big, fertile land," President Black said, "abundant, green, and perfect for making a new living. Those who go there not only help decline Perth's population, but also increase its territory. They will forever be recognized as citizens who contributed to better the nation. "

The group sent to Elzeroth mostly consists of volunteering families who want to help the nation or start a new life in a different land. When volunteers are too few, citizens are chosen without consent. However, I know that enough people will go this year because it was broadcasted on TV that the volunteer spots in each town are filling up fast. 50 volunteers are allowed from each town, and our town already has 42 volunteers. This is why I'm traveling into town today, to sign up for the journey to Elzeroth before it's too late.

_Ding-a-ling-ling. _A sliver bell rings on the door above my head as I enter the Administrative building. Air-conditioning hits me like a wave, and the whole place smells of perfume. In front of me is a long marble counter with many computers, and behind it sits the administrative staff. All is quiet except the typing of keyboards and the voice of someone talking on the phone. I walk up to a friendly-looking woman with orange hair and green-rimmed glasses.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The woman asks. "I'm here to sign my family up for the journey to Elzeroth," I reply. "How many are in your family?" the woman inquires. "Two," I say. "Ooooh, you guys are lucky. Got the last 2 spots." The woman whisks out a clipboard from under the counter. "I just need you to fill out one form for you and one for your dad."

My heart thumps. Lucky, indeed. I pick up a pen and quickly fill out a form for my dad and I. A message at the bottom of the forms catch my eye. **IMPORTANT:**_ To help Perth with its over-population issue, those who travel to Elzeroth will not be allowed to return to Perth. By signing this form, you are agreeing to these terms_. My hand hesitates, then I sign both forms. "Great!" The counter-lady smiles. "Well, that's it. I wish you and your family best of luck in Elzeroth." "Thanks," I smile back at her. Little did I know how much I would need it.


End file.
